pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Toy Story Activity Center
Toy Story Activity Center is a CD-ROM game where you play a whole bunch of games featuring the Toy Story characters. With the click of a mouse, you'll enter a wacky 3-D world where toys come alive. As you play along, you'll be able to play in Andy's house, Pizza Planet, and Sid's house. Every game is packed with fun surprises, plus music and 3-D graphics just like in the movie Toy Story. In fact, there's plenty of new animation for a nonstop adventure around town playing wonderful Toy Story games all around! Locations and their Games Andy's Room * Five In a Row - Slinky hosts this game. The player can play the soldiers or the tykes. The object is to get five of your own pieces in a row and block those of the opponent. This is the activity appearing as an example of this game's share of the Toy Story computer games' promo as seen on said movie's initial VHS release. * Marble Art - Rex hosts this game. The player can either look at Toy Story marble art, or use them to create an original picture of his or her own. Various tykes on the inner edge of the frame can be used to give certain effects to certain marbles, including deleting them. * A game of math cards - Hamm, the opponent, hosts this game. Whichever player's card adds the whole total above 39 (level 1), 69 (level 2), or 99 (level 3) loses. Every time a player takes a turn to put a card with a certain number on the pile, the total is added to (or, sometimes, just in either of the last two levels, subtracted from). Pizza Planet * A Simon game - The player has to repeat every squirt the Alien Slime animatronics makes by clicking on said aliens. The player gets up to 5 (level 1), 10 (level 2), or 20 (level 3) squirts. * A pipe installation game for the claw machine * Some feature consisting of clips from the movie. Sid's House * Free Buzz - On the main menu, previously, Woody has warned Buzz to stay out of trouble, but he hasn't listened as "danger is our business," and so he is trapped. It is up to the player to free Buzz by solving four puzzles. The respective puzzles consist of the following: *# The symmetrical halves. One of the choices fits perfectly with a specific puzzle. *# The one-line-arrangement. One of the choices would look like the one in the main square if only one of its lines was moves. *# Patterns. *# Which shape is not used in this picture? Every time a puzzle is solved, a mechanical buckle is opened. Once all four are opened, Buzz recommends the player for some sort of merit certificate, and he or she can print it out. * Build a Toy - Woody hosts this game. * Music Mixes - Sid hosts this game. Category:Toy Story Video Games